After the Flash: Rain
by Testedomega17
Summary: It is the year 2098 and the world has been recovering from a nuclear war. Food, water and essential supplies have started to grow thin. People have been forced to live in scrap towns and live hard lives. Jonathan Mark is a supply runner for his scrap town "Crane Town". In his life he has done many good and bad things, but that will all change when he meets two guys and a girl.
1. Prologue

There will be other spin offs of this series, but the lore is based of a Rōblox game called "After the Flash". There are several spin offs of After the Flash he has created, but this specific one is based off After the Flash: Rain

All Credits of the lore go to the Rōblox user ChadTheCreator.

Prologue:

_War..._

_It destroys everything in its path. As a species, we have had our share of it. Word War I, World War II, Vietnam and Afghanistan to name a few. It was nothing like this one. It was free for all. Nation against nation, friends turned into enemies, and we paid the price. It ended in about 2032._

_I'm not going to talk about the whole world, but I will talk about my story on Hawaii. Before the war ended, Pearl Harbour had become a strong source of naval strength for the US military. The region of land at the end of the Middle Loch in Pearl Harbor, between the Farrington Highway and the Queen Liliuokalani Fairway, had become a medium-sized military-industrial city between 2020 and 2032. The Leeward Community College had developed many new buildings for Naval Drone Specialization and Coast Guard Specialization. Two nuclear warheads, both very near to its west side, hit this small portion of Pearl City. The portion of the city nearest to the Leeward Community College and the Masterson Shipyard remains fairly untouched, except for the fact that it is periodically and unpredictably flooded, leaving portions of it covered entirely in eroded sand. Since electricity is only supplied to essential machinery, electronic music and instruments have faded from the norm since the war. Music genres such as swing, jazz, and post-modern jukebox have made a comeback in the hearts and souls of Americans in the 2090's. _

_The year is 2098._

_We are still recovering from the war we had just survived. The amount of sheer firepower that was launched nearly sent us back to the Stone Age. The USCPF, or the United States Civilian Preservation Force has been around for a long time. Over the years, it has helped develop new cities around the war torn USA and has a constant flow of fresh supplies from well-protected factories from the American midwest and northeast. The CDF, or the Civilian Defense Front has been around a few years after the USCPF was born. They have helped millions of civilians find a job and a place to live in the tens of thousands of scrap towns scattered across the US. It is not as funded as the USCPF but has been receiving more access to more supplies in the previous decades. These are the only defense against starvation, and chaos. Here in particular, they have deal with a large gang of bandits, mercenaries, thugs and merchants called the Sandsharks. They are responsible for many raids on towns and illegal trade on the black market in Pearl City. Travel in numbers, or you might end up dead._

_Life is hard. A lot of the Island down to its West side is still covered in sand. I live in the desert. There was a subway station that ran under it before it became a desert. With a pathway dug into the ground by a vertically placed train cart, it leads to my home. A small portion of the station closed off by sand. I work in Crane town. I do supply runs for the town, looking for extra food, power cells, anything to help out. It's a dangerous job, with all the Sandsharks, but it's worth the money they pay me._

_I am Jonathan Mark, and this is the life…_

_After the Flash…_


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Crane Town

**Jonathan 3****rd**** person point of view**

Jonathan woke up to the sound of gunfire outside. Reflexively, he reached for his knife and got up in defensive position. No one was there but the gunfire was still going on. He put on his green jacket, hood, scarf, sword pack and quiver and climbed up the train cart. He peered from the top and looked to see what was around him. After making sure it was clear, he climbed out slowly. He slung his bow onto his back and pulled out his M9. He scanned the area. _Still nothing._ He got onto his belly and crawled up a dune. Then he saw it. Some fools were trying to raid Fort Outlook. Fort Outlook was heavily guarded by the USCPF. Attempting to raid there was suicide. Minding his own business, Jonathan went back inside to prepare for the day.

Jonathan packed everything he needed and buried his supplies in the corner with sand. He came out the hole again and started to walk to Crane Town. As he passed over a dune, he looked over at the rotting corpses of the men who tried to raid Outlook. He shook his head. _Idiots._ He thought, and then continued on with his walk. It was about 30 minutes to Crane Town on foot and he wanted to get there before the sun was high in the sky. Taking the safer pathway across the desert, he decided to turn on his personal radio to listen to what is going on. The radio burst to life with a very enthusiastic voice.

_Good morning Pearl Harbour! This is Rad Radio AM coming at you with, the news. Not much to report to day but the next shipment of rations will be arriving in within the next few days. Let's jump right into some tunes._

The voice ended and some light swing jazz started to play. Slowly the time passed by and Jonathan made it to Crane Town. He approached two CDF guards.

"Halt," One of them said. "Who are you?" he asked.

Jonathan was about to respond but was cut off by the other guard.

"Hey, he's fine. He does supply runs. Nice to see you Jonathan. Might want to get your ass inside."

"Will do." Jonathan replied and passed through the entrance.

Crane town was a scrap town. It was named for its single crane in the middle of town. Around it, small shacks and 3 story slums covered the area. The place was flooded with sketchy gangs, survivors, and CDF personnel.

Jonathan walked into the bar. There was a man playing a light tune on the piano. The men and women at the tables looked at him for a few seconds then went about their business. He sat at the front counter.

The bar tender was a lady. She came up to him and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Just a small glass of red wine please." Jonathan sweetly replied.

The bartender pulled out his glass and poured the red wine into it. "$10." She named the price of the drink.

"What? Really?" Jonathan exclaimed in shock.

"Times are hard." She remarked.

Jonathan though for a few moments and then replied with "Alright fine." He placed the bill on the table. _Better be worth it._ He thought.

Jonathan never found out. He was interrupted by a gunshot outside. He quickly ran outside to see what was happening. A gang of Sandsharks was raiding the town.

"Don't try anything stupid or we'll blow you away." He heard their leader say.

The Sandsharks were dressed in old western attire. They were carrying military grade special operations weapons. One of the men refused to hand over any of his belongings and took an energy projectile to the chest.

"Anyone else?" The leader asked.

Jonathan looked over and saw that the CDF guards were dead. He equipped his M9 and shot one of the Sandsharks. The Sandshark died instantly with a bullet to the head. The others whirled to face Jonathan, but he was already gone.

"Who did it?" The leader asked furiously and shot a random civilian. He repeated the same line three times until he grabbed a kid. He put a gun to his head and called out again. "Who did it!?"

After a brief silence, a sword emerged from the leader's chest. Jonathan was behind him. He twisted the blade and dug it in deeper. The kid ran to his parents. _Two down, four to go._ The Sandsharks saw what happened to their leader and opened fire on Jonathan. Jonathan quickly dived for cover. The shots were being thrown around almost randomly, hitting random civilians along the way. Jonathan quickly equipped his bow and fired an arrow. The Sandsharks took cover. Seizing the moment, Jonathan lunged towards the nearest Sandshark and knocked his weapon out of his hand. He brought his bow into a slicing motion onto the Sandshark's neck. The Sandshark was stunned and dropped to his knees. Jonathan finished him off by jabbing an Arrow into his forehead.

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of energy weapons cocking. _Crap._ He had left himself wide open. The remaining three Sandsharks were leveling their rifles at him. He had no escape. _Boom!_ There was a gunshot. _Wait… I'm still alive…_ Jonathan looked over and saw that one of the civilians had fired his Springfield at one of the Sandsharks. Shortly following, five CDF personnel burst through the crowd armed to the teeth. The quickly surrounded the remaining two Sandsharks. The Sandsharks quickly surrendered. They were outgunned.

"Get out." One of the Officers said. The Sandsharks nodded and quickly left. The officer positioned his men at the front gate then walked over to Jonathan. "You are one lucky son of a gun."

"Sorry, the others are dead." Jonathan replied.

"They didn't stand a chance, and neither did you. Let us handle it next time."

Jonathan nodded and went back to bar. When he entered, he saw that his drink was gone. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, you snooze, you lose."

Jonathan sighed, then exited the bar. _Welcome to Crane Town._


End file.
